Five Nights at Eerie's: The Story Wikia
Welcome to the Five Nights at Eerie's: The Story Wikia This is About My Own Story About Five Nights at Freddy's, It Will Contain My Animatronics and Humans OC's! It Will Contain My Own Story, Map, Designs and ETC Also! (Update: IMPORTANT!: I Might Do a Entire Remake Of This Wikia, If I Do, Here's Stuff I Will Add or Change - Every Animatronic Will Get a Shadow and Golden Version (Possibly Toy) - The Phantoms Will Be Slighty Mutant, Like Having No Eyes or Some Sort of Flesh on Them - There's a New Version Called Demolished, Which is Completely Trashed/Demolished Version, P.S. I Will Make a Adventure Form As Well - When I'm Describing a Withered Animatronic, When I Say Missing The Suit Leg And Don't Add The Foot, I Say Left/Right Leg Not Foot or Left/Right Leg Except Foot, I'm Not Going to Do That Anymore and Instead Just Say The Leg and Ignore The Foot, I'll Add That It's Missing The Suit on It's Foot If It Is. The Same Thing With Arm and Hand. - This is The Same Thing on This Wikia But I Wanted to Point Out, Phantoms are Not More Withered Versions of Old Animatronics (Example: Let's Say a Withered is Missing an Eye, That Means The Phantom Will Still Be Missing The Eye, This I Won't Do Most of The Time) - Usually When Putting Info About a Animatronic, I Say The Name, Gender and Design, I Might Add More Like Age, Time Made and ETC - I Might Tone Down on The Way Too Busty Animatronics, But I Prefer Busty Animatronics, I'm Not Trying to Be Offensive or Anything - I Might Add More Ways to Wither Animatronics, Like Missing Knees, Limbs Beginning to Fall Off and Hang By Wires and ETC - I Will Possibly Get Rid of (NOT DELETE) Filler Animatronics Such as The Tampered's and Possibly The Ravaged's - I'll Stop Dedicating My Questions Page to Random Stuff About The Female Endoskeleton's Breast - The Story Might Be Re-Done and I Might Change Mechanics - Some Animatronics That Were Sold to My Spinoff's Companies (Example: Adira The Wolf to Tubby-Land CO.) Will Be Prototypes and The Original Versions Still Appear in The Original Story - New Eye Types Including Electronic (Neon-Colored Glowing Pupils and Irises With Veins Around It) and ETC - There Will a Backstory For Atleast Every Animatronic) (UPDATE, More Stuff to The Remastered Wikia Coming Soon) - Anime Version (Five Nights in Anime) (Only Normal and Normal Toy Will Get a Anime Version) - Nightmare Fuel Version (More Terrifying Than Nightmare Version, Usually Has Decaying Flesh Inside The Animatronic) - Possibly How The Animatronic's Voice Will Sound on It's Page (Disclaimer: I Won't Make a Game Out of This, I Don't Know How to Program, However I'll Go In Great Detail What It Will Be Like If It Was a Game) (Disclaimer #2: This Game is Not Really a Game, It's More of a Roleplaying Story, Just to Point Out, Also I'm Not Going to Not Add to The Animatronics Page Anymore Because I'm Going to Work on The Remastered Wikia, It Might Come Out on Saturday or Sunday) The Story is Separated in 20 Parts and 4 Spin-Offs. EDIT: Hey, I Made a 2nd Wikia For FNaF, Containing The Salvaged Animatronics, a Endoskeleton OC Called Horror and ETC! P.S. Sorry If The Prize Corner Background is Annoying. Link: http://five-nights-at-freddys-salvaged.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s:_Salvaged_Wikia P.S. #3: Welp, Here It Is. The Rebooted Wikia, Still Working On It. http://five-nights-at-eeries-the-story-rebooted.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 1. The Start 2. The Return 3. The Junkyard 4. The Nightmare 5. The Last Stand 6. The Revenge 7. The Abandoned 8. The End...? 9. The Decaying 10. The Disaster 11. The Suffering 12. The Perishing 13. The Glitching 14. The Sparking 15. The Virus 16. The Corrupted 17. The Lost 18. The Sounds They Make 19. The Things They Do 20. The Finale 21. The Fun-House (One Night at Flumpty's 1/2 Spin-Off) 22.The 4 Figures (Five Nights at Tubbyland 1/2/3 Spin-Off) 23. The Vengeful (Five Nights at Tubbyland 1/2/3 Spin-Off) 24. The Reboot (Five Nights at Freddy's: Salvaged, Go Check Out My 2nd Wikia Above About It) Welcome! Hope You Like It! (Disclaimer: This Next Part is Pages I'm Working On) 0. Characters (Too Lazy to Change The Numbers, For The Characters in Each Game) 1: Incidents 2: Jumpscares 3: Teasers 4: Phone Calls 5: Mechanics 6: Locatons 7: Cameras 8: Backstories 9: Easter Eggs 10. References/Unused Content (The Rest are Extras But I Decided to Slap Them Here Anyways) 11. Endoskeletons 12. Animatronics 13. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy 14. Questions 15. The Clashers Band 16. The Tampered Toys 17. The Tampered Nightmares 18. The Gang 19. Withered Phantom's 20. The Tubby-Bots 21. The Prototypes 22. Five Nights at Eerie's Chapter 1 23. Five Nights at Eerie's Chapter 2 These Next 5 are For My Fan-Games I'm Posting on The FNAF: Fanon Wikia, I'm Saving The Info In-Case It Gets Edited or Deleted. 24. Please Ignore This Page (Read Below) 25. Please Ignore This Page (Read Below) 2 26. Please Ignore This Page (Read Below) 3 27. Please Ignore This Page (Read Below) 4 28. Please Ignore This Page (Read Below) 5 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse